Generally, in case of the mothers who cannot feed their babies with breast milk, they feed their babies with milk, powder milk or weaning diet by use of a nursing bottle composed of a plastic container and a silicon rubber nipple at the top end of the container.
Here, after using the nursing bottle, the user generally sterilizes the bottle in boiling water or in a sterilizing device and the like in order that they may sanitarily use the bottle later.
However, it is so troublesome for the user to sterilize the nursing bottle in hot water or in a sterilizing device whenever they use it. Particularly, when they go out of doors or travel, it is difficult to boa the water or to carry along the sterilization device. Accordingly, there is a problem that the users cannot sterilize the nursing bottle while they go out of doors or travel.